


00:03

by curonosutashisu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curonosutashisu/pseuds/curonosutashisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>minseok and yixing are in another hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	00:03

the lights are out, the room is quiet, the city hums outside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

they are in another hotel room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

minseok spent his time appreciating the view their balcony provided. they both agreed to let the curtains open because the lights of the city were nice, blurred by the mist in the night sky. it was cold out there, but inside was warm and it smelled good; the smell of someone just leaving the shower, of soap and shampoo. yixing’s coconut shampoo.

the boy snuggled close to one edge of the bed, eyes open, and waited. waited in his old t-shirt and small sleeping shorts, socks on his feet and knees up close to his chest. he counted the blur of the lights outside, he counted their colors, until the soft pads coming into the room reached his ears. then he carefully listened to everything; as yixing went through his bag, as he dried his damp hair with a towel, as he brushed his teeth and as he took more steps and slid under the same covers with him.

he complied easily and in silence when a warm hand landed on his waist, dragging him just that little closer until his back hit a chest and the top of his head tucked under a chin. yixing’s breathing was calm, even. his chest was bare, his skin was hot. minseok sighed, 

 

 

 

 

 

 

it felt so good…

 

 

 

 

 

 

“how’s your ankle?”, yixing asked, voice low, fingers slipping slightly down to minseok’s stomach.

minseok shifted closer and looked up at the ceiling. “still hurts”, he muttered and winced as he tried to roll it slowly. yixing’s hand now over his belly button. “the pain relief helped a little bit, though.”

“if it doesn’t get better by tomorrow morning, we are gonna have to talk to manager-hyung”, yixing said, leaning up on one elbow so he could look down at the pair of round eyes on minseok’s face, his dimple adorning his small smile.

“i’m sure it’s going to be alright”, he ensured, focusing on the other’s face, his chest filling up with endearment as he took in the sight.

“mm...”, yixing hummed, hand coming back up his waist and squeezing gently. “i’m gonna give you a massage”, he said and tilted his head in contentment, raising his brows.

“a massage?” minseok questioned, amused, reaching out one hand to stop yixing from leaving his side, but the other was faster.

yixing sat by the end of the bed, one leg folded and the other falling to the edge of the mattress, and rested minseok’s injured foot on his knee, removing his sock. “yes, it’s gonna make you feel better”, he explained, pinching one of his toes slightly.

“but be careful”, minseok asked, going up on his elbows so he could have a better view.

“always, hyung”, yixing promised with soft eyes.

the boy tilted his head and smiled, wiggling his toes, waiting for yixing to start.

 

 

 

 

 

 

as a warm hand caressed the arch of his foot and a melodic voice lulled his ears with the lyrics of an r&b song, he laid back against his pillow and started to slowly drift away…

 

 

 

 

 

 

the air around him smelled of coconuts and his vague dreams were of yixing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“hyung”, yixing called from somewhere above. his voice a low, hoarse whisper.

“mm...”

“let me take care of you.”

minseok opened his eyes and looked at him, his face hovering close, their foreheads almost touching. yixing had his forearms supporting his body on the pillow on each side of the boy’s head. his brown hair falling down with gravity. minseok thought he was beautiful...

“always.”

his round eyes closed again and yixing kissed him. he kissed tenderly on the edge of his mouth, then with passion and pressure down on his lips. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

the city hummed outside while minseok’s fingers ghosted softly on yixing’s back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

they watched the lights of the buildings in each other’s embrace. the side of yixing’s face resting on top of minseok’s, his arm around the boy’s torso, under the fabric of his white mickey mouse t-shirt. the clock marked 00:03.

“do you think we will ever get tired?”, he asked quietly at one point.

“of what?”

“life.”

minseok thought about the question with heavy eyes. he snuggled closer to yixing’s chest and sighed. 

“yes.”

the other remained quiet as he weighted the answer in his head, his palm felt hot and tender on minseok’s skin. 

“but, xing xing…” the boy proceeded, holding yixing’s hand over the fabric of his t-shirt. “whenever we feel tired, both mentally and physically, let’s just come back to this night…”

yixing chuckled with affection, pressing his lips on minseok’s shoulder and smiling. “will you let me hold you again, minnie?”

minseok broke a smile of his own and looked at the misty sky. he breathed slowly, his mind focusing on nothing more than the warmth coming from yixing’s body and heart. he yawned sleepily and closed his eyes.

“yes, xing xing, i will.”

 

//

 

  
keywords: hong kong, soft, monodrama.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something. because the world needs more xiulay.


End file.
